Hana's fantasies: Fairy princess
by KetriaTM
Summary: A little fantasy from Hana, from my series 'The third Heel'. Hana didn't ask for Kuon's permission to tell Kyoko, she just invited her over. Set before Rick's accident.
When I walk into the Hizuri kitchen it smells wonderful. That is a big relief, since Julie was the one who invited me I feared she would be in charge of the cooking. I breathe in, savouring the smell of freshly baked pizza. When we sit down I notice there are only three plates.
"Where is Kuon?"  
Julie looks sad and points upwards. "He is hiding in his room, nursing his broken heart."  
"And hiding for the food." Kuu adds, but it isn't a joke anymore.  
"I hope he cheers up before my time is up, I will only last a week."  
"That would be asking for a miracle Julie, and you know you have as much time as you like. Come on, I'm starving here. Let's eat."

* * *

"Girls, the 'flower club needs help. Therefore I need your help to get her here.  
We need transport for an 11 year old girl from Kyoto to here.  
We will need money to buy a dress for ourselves to her liking and money to buy her a new dress. With a bit of luck we can skip the last, since I don't think Julie will leave her alone after she sees her.  
And lastly I need every single one of you present on the day she arrives, she has to feel like a princess when she is here."

* * *

"Hey, give me some space. I can't see anything…"  
"You are just blind."  
"Evie, Ivy cut it out. We are almost at the airport so please hold your temper for a little longer." Amanda stops the bickering on the backseat. Together we gathered all things necessary and sometimes we had to beg for a few favours. Like for this car, Celine's dad didn't want to lend it out. But we needed it, since it is the only car that comes with a driver and is big enough to fit all 14 of us. We all had to beg for it and promise not to use it for nonsense or showing off.  
We were so happy when he finally gave in, this morning, talk about last minute. Unfortunately it didn't last long, with 14 girls in a cramped space it has been a cacophony the whole trip. Especially Ivy and Evie, they have bickered the whole way. We all sigh of relief when we are on the parking lot.

"Hana, when did her flight land?" Brigit asks me looking at the arrivals. As I look up I curse under my breath. "She landed fifteen minutes ago. Stupid traffic."  
"Well then, let's go. I can't wait for the party." Floor calls out excitedly and runs towards the fence for the arrivals.  
After a few minutes a girl with a backpack walks out, on her own and looking lost. My dad picked her up in Kyoto but he had a meeting in New York so the last part of the trip Kyoko travelled alone.  
The business men she followed walk out quickly towards the exit, in exactly the opposite direction we stand. I call out to get her attention.  
"O-hime-sama, welcome." I call in Japanese, with a little American accent. The girl immediately spins around and runs towards me.  
"Hana-chan!"  
"Come on, we have to hurry." I tell her, still in Japanese, and grab her hand. All girls are fawning over her, telling her how cute she is. Kyoko flushes, but I don't acknowledge them, forcing Kyoko to tag along towards the limo. As we get in I tell the driver to drive towards the shopping mall. This is greeted with cheers from all around me.  
"You have to pay for your own dresses, and you will wear what she chooses." I command, but since we already agreed on this it is just met with smiles.  
"O-hime-sama, we are sorry that we haven't met you in the proper attire. We had to be incognito. Please let us correct it, you can choose what we all should wear." Kyoko's face lights up.  
"I can choose dresses for you and your friends? They are all fairies, like you said over the phone right?" The squeals that fill the car make it impossible to make myself hearable so I just smile, while the whole club comments once again on Kyoko's cuteness.

* * *

We spent almost the whole day shopping. It has been the most hilarious shopping trip ever. Kyoko has managed to put us all in dresses that look magical on us but are miles off from what we usually wear. But I have seen a couple of girls buying a slightly different size than usual. I am guessing that tonight there will be a big dress switch. Kourtney and Evie will definitely switch, and I have caught Floor looking at my dress. Well if she fits it she can have it.  
The only one who is still in her normal clothes is Kyoko.  
"Hannah, when are we going to your home?" She asks, I smile noticing that she has taken over the 'fairy' style that the other girls use for addressing me. But the smile freezes when I catch her looking for the exit. The movement is also immediately noticed by the others. "O-hime-sama, you still have to get a new dress for tonight." Gina tells her, everyone has copied my address for Kyoko. Kyoko only knows a little English but she understands this. "A dress? For me?" She asks, in Japanese, looking at me to confirm it.  
"Of course, O-hime-sama, I told you that you could choose what we all should wear. And that includes you."  
As I say it we walk past the shop of Swan Designs, and Kyoko's eyes glimmer with joy as she sees one of the dresses on display. So I walk towards the store, but Kyoko starts to struggle. "You should wear what you like, and money isn't a problem. We fairies cover everything here." With that she stops resisting and walks with me into the store. As I walk to the back I see Julie behind the counter, which is a big bonus right now.  
"How could I help you? Oh, Hana what a coincidence! How are you? Why did you turn down our invitation yesterday?"  
"Because I was preparing the miracle you asked for last week. But could you do a little miracle in return? I need a dress for this princess, and she really likes the dress on display." Then Julie looks next to me, since she has been to Japan she doesn't overreact like the other girls. But she is still captured in Kyoko's charm. "Hello, I am Julie. Come on, I know you will look lovely in one of my dresses."  
As she takes us further into the store she whispers to me. "How long will she stay, I just have to go shopping with her."

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later we are ready to leave the store. Kyoko has been in her own fairy land for twenty minutes now and I don't think she will leave soon. The dress is dreamy, and Julie did a fabulous job turning the sleeveless short dress into a princess gown just for Kyoko.  
"Could you do me a little extra favour?"  
"Yes, if you really think you can work that miracle I will do everything in my power to help." Julie beams while looking at Kyoko. If I don't watch out Julie will kidnap her.  
"Then please ask Kuu to make a feast for 15 people, and make extra for your family. Japanese style food would be the best." Julie looks at me, clearly overly curious.  
"I will call him as soon as you leave, and I expect you in an hour. We are so glad you think you know how to help…" I shush Julie before she will give away the whole surprise. I can't conveniently assume Kyoko will stay in her fairy land and not hear us.  
"We will be there."

* * *

An hour later the limo turns towards the Hizuri manor. Kyoko has calmed down from all new experiences, finally wondering about the question I had expected from the beginning. "Hannah, why do you keep calling me O-hime-sama? I am not a princess."  
"You are, when we say that you are a princess, then you are." I smile. As we walk into the kitchen I see Kuu walk out with Julie to change out of his cooking clothes into a nice suit.  
The big kitchen is almost filled when Kyoko pulls my sleeve, and mumbles something. "Kourtney, could you show her the way to the toilet? And later follow everyone's lead." I mutter to Kourtney who is sitting next to me. She nods and then makes a curtsey to Kyoko, who immediately gets up and follows Kourtney.  
They leave at the same moment that Kuu and Julie come in again, as soon as the door closes behind them I stand.  
"Kuu, could you act as a fairy king and talk to Kyoko in Japanese with a bit of American accent? Julie you would be the fairy queen then. Ladies, when I properly introduce you please stand and bow to the princess." This is met with curious looks form Julie and Kuu but they agree at the same time as the club does.  
"Good, now where is your son?"  
"He didn't want to come down to eat." Kuu pouts, which makes us all laugh. Kyoko comes back into a room full of laughter, so far everything is going according to plan.

The moment Kyoko sits down I kneel next to her chair in a dogeza.  
"Please forgive us that we haven't properly introduced ourselves, but we were in a hurry to make it to this banquet."  
"Hannah?" Kyoko asks confused. I rise and smile at her.  
"I am Hannah, and I am assigned as your handmaid for the duration of your stay." I tell with a curtsey.  
"She is the best." Julie says in Japanese. "We are honoured that you are visiting us." Kuu adds. Smiling broadly I continue the introductions, slightly emphasising on the names in order to draw Kuon out.  
"I want to introduce you to my friends, Amanda" As I gesture to her, she stands and bows. Whenever I call a name the same ceremony repeats. Second is Brigit, then Celine, Dani, Evie, Floor, and Gina. As Gina sits again I see movement in the halls, so he has noticed that he has guests. I continue introducing Hayley. Ivy makes an elaborate bow amusing all of us, except the onlooker in the hall. As I call Jackie, Kourtney, and Loraine, his expression grows darker. I quickly gesture to Miranda and introduce her.  
"And I am Kuu, and this is my lovely queen Juliella. Please make yourself at home here, with your new friends." Kuu finishes the introductions.  
Kyoko is on cloud nine. "You really introduced me to the fairy king!" She says practically jumping out of her chair with delight. I look to the door worriedly, Kuon is really angry now. I am guessing only Kyoko's presence is stopping him from punching me out of his house.  
Then I notice Kyoko has stopped hopping. "But where is Corn?" She asks dejected, a few tears are forming already at the thought that Corn wouldn't want to meet her. Behind her I see Kuon's face twisting, he probably recognises her hunched form. Then his expression clears and immediately he slips into his 'Corn' role.  
"Kyoko-chan, how did you get here!? Mom, Dad, why didn't you say that Kyoko-chan would be visiting?" He cries out and runs towards Kyoko to embrace her. As she cries out "Corn!" into his chest Kuon sends me a glare.  
When they step apart Kyoko looks him up and down. "Why do you have such dirty clothes?"  
"I didn't want to come down for another fancy dinner, but now you are here I have to hurry and change." He replies happily.  
"We will wait for you." Kyoko cheers, innocently annoying Kuu a bit. And with that Kuon storms out towards his own room.

There are a few seconds of silence and then Julie squeals, "Hana! How did you know?" That seems to encourage the others and they all start speaking at the same time.  
"I haven't seen him like this, ever!"  
"He really has someone, I am so happy for him."  
"You are fabulous."  
"Please stay forever, O-hime-sama!"  
After a few moments it quiets enough to allow me to speak. "Kyoko-chan, I have to talk to Kuon for a bit…"  
She looks at me questioning but nods.

As I walk the stairs I can't stop myself from deliberatly slowing down with each step. I have to prepare for the worst. I completely disregarded my promise not to let Kyoko know, well she still thinks he is a fairy but that won't last long. And to make matters worse I invited ALL his ex-girlfriends over. Well, it is best to get this over with. Then I hear a frustrated scream out of Kuon's room. I gulp.  
Calm down, as long as I can keep him away from my face I can pretend the whole evening. Kyoko doesn't need to know about any bruise then…  
My hand lies on the door handle. 'Don't be such a wimp' I tell myself and push the door open.  
"Hana!" Kuon roars at me as he runs towards me, and grabs my hand, pulling me into his room.  
"What should a fairy prince wear?"

* * *

 **A/N: You have to thank Kumioko for hinting this story to me. After I read the idea it stuck in my head, and it wouldn't let me do anything else until it was properly written out. There are a lot of reasons why this is just a fantasy, but it still is a funny thought: Kyoko as Kuon's fairy princess.  
I am not sure if I will write more stories here but I have a few other one-shot ideas that may fit in here, so for now I won't put it as complete.  
Last necessary comment, I don't own Skip Beat.  
Thank you for reading.**


End file.
